


First

by cloudsarefluffy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, But not full-on serious stuff, First Four then Five, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Not Beta Read, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Prostitution is legal in this universe, Smut, Stiles Stilinski Has a Vagina, Time Skips, and i gotta go to school here shortly, bonding bite, but no mpreg, fuck it, fuckkkk i gotttaaa goooo, i cant think of it, im horrible, light fluff, mention of MPREG, not sorry, some come play, that prompty thing where its "firsts", they just got like animal planet on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/pseuds/cloudsarefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Derek Hale makes Stiles Stilinski come, it’s with his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> I MUST FLEE FOR SCHOOL RN WILL EDIT LATERRRR WHEN I GET HOME FUCKAAS

The first time Derek Hale makes Stiles Stilinski come, it’s with his tongue.

Stiles is left a writhing mess on Derek’s bed, his hands clenched into the generic sheets below. His throat has been sore and his voice has been hoarse for at least ten minutes since Derek has been mouthing so eagerly at his wet folds.

The human omega is breathing heavily by the end of it — his chest rising and falling rapidly as the alpha, whose mouth is sheened with Stiles’ fresh, natural lubricant, stands up above him.

A few jerks later, and he’s coming on Stiles — all white ropes that are hot and sticky on Stiles’ sex-clammy skin. He takes two stiff fingers and rubs it about the omega’s flesh, and then into the tight heat, pulsing out of rhythm with his heartbeat, between his legs.

“It’s our secret,” he murmurs as he caresses Stiles’ twitching insides, “No other alpha will get to do this with or to you, understood?”

Stiles nods, and whimpers as Derek nips at his neck, only to pull back and slip out of the room like the vagrant ghost he is.

 

**-xXx-**

  
_“I would like to refer to it as a **respectable** establishment,” Peter jokes as Stiles feels the ribbons of his lingerie get tied by Erica as he fuses about his stockings, “For a hundred dollars, an alpha can get serviced by my stock omegas per my privacy and health regulations. All of it’s protected, all of my omegas are on birth control and suppressants— there’s no strings attached here, and there’s no risk, either. It’s a fair trade, don’t you think?”_

_“A little strange,” the newcomer murmurs, “but I guess it’s more decent than the others I’ve seen up working in north in New York.”_

_Peter snorts as he pours the man a drink— wolfsbane-infused whisky, from the looks of it, “And they call **us** uncivil down here. I swear, I don’t know how you managed to stay there.”_

_Normally, Peter hates newcomers for a lot of reasons. They’re rambunctious, they cause a lot of issues, and they usually harass the omega working that night. Stiles isn’t too fond of them either, which makes him wary of the man at the bar, even though Peter seems at ease with him. Mostly it’s because, despite his eyes dancing around the breeding house, Stiles will look up to find the man staring at him somewhat hungrily._

_Peter seems to notice this too, and he chuckles as he cleans a few of the glasses at the bar, “Hm, enjoying the view there, nephew?”_

_His nephew clears his throat and looks away from Stiles — who’s currently bent leaning down to pull his black stockings up his legs from his seat on the stool, “I, uh, sorry—“_

_“Oh, I forgot. You’re flustered around omega you think are pretty. Besides, I don’t think Stiles over there would submit to you either way. He’s one of our most combative, but also our most special.”_

_Stiles rolls his eyes at that — he knows how “special” he is._

_Peter’s nephew seems intrigued though, and even futilely attempts to be quiet enough to where Stiles can’t hear him, “Really? How come?”_

_“You do like to stick your nose where it doesn’t belong, don’t you, Derek?”_

_Derek, apparently, seems annoyed by that, but decides that it isn’t enough to stop him from looking at Stiles again. They make eye contact, and Stiles does his best to glare Derek down._

_He may be an omega working in a breeding house, but that doesn’t mean that Stiles is going to let Derek walk all over him like the big ol’ alpha he is. After all, Peter is kind to them — let’s them take birth control and turn down creepy or sickly-looking clients that might endanger them or have been assholes the whole time. If Stiles wanted, he could kick Derek in the balls, and the only qualms Peter would have is that it’s his bloodline currently getting round house kicked. Still, Stiles makes sure that Derek knows this, but as it seems, Derek wants to make it just as apparent that he’s going to get what he wants._

_It’s the first time Stiles meets Derek Hale, and as he begrudgingly retreats up the stairs — having found no middle ground with the alpha in their staring contest — he believes that it won’t be the last time, either.  
_

 

**-xXx-**

The second time Derek Hale makes Stiles come, it’s with his fingers.

It takes a little bit more work than the time the alpha had used his tongue, but Stiles ends up gushing all over Derek’s pointer and middle digits like it’s nothing. He’s trembling yet again, stifling a wanton cry into his forearm by sinking his teeth slightly into his poor flesh.

Derek, the bastard, is smirking as he quirks his fingers inside of Stiles, milking out each second of the pronounced orgasm by massaging Stiles’ insides as they clench and twitch about his hand.

“ _D-Der,_ ” Stiles moans out, his neck barred for the alpha as his mind turns to goop at the man’s touches alone.

He shushes Stiles, kissing him on the forehead as he does so, only to start working his fingers about the omega’s wet hole in a piston-like movement. Stiles wails into the meat of his forearm, tears from the over-stimulation and pleasure clumping his lashes together like the inked bristles of a calligraphy brush. Derek chuckles at him, and kisses him briefly on the lips.

It’s Stiles’ first kiss from the alpha, and he finds himself trying to sink into it like he’s an anchor being dropping into the immense brine below. Derek tastes of sweat and spice — salty and hot — and it leaves Stiles mouthing at him as though this was the first time he encountered the flavors.

Derek uses his free hand to push Stiles back down slightly, making the omega whine as he jokes, “Not too much at once, Stiles. You might strain yourself.”

“B-But I _want_ you,” Stiles hisses, grabbing and holding onto Derek in any way he can manage, “I want you like no other alpha… _Please, Derek…_ ”

“Soon, Stiles,” Derek assures, kissing him on the forehead again and making the human omega melt beneath him once more, “Soon enough.”

It’s the third time Stiles orgasms, but this time, it’s to Derek Hale’s promises.

 

**-xXx-**

  
_The second time Stiles runs into Derek Hale, it’s to find out the alpha has gotten a job at his uncle’s establishment as a bartender._

_“God, he **works** here now,” Stiles groans under his breath as he helps Allison get prepped for her regular, Scott, for the night._

_“Who?”_

_“Alpha, brooding, has Cheeto puff-sized caterpillars for eyebrows,” Stiles lists off with some annoyance, “Behind the bar currently.”_

_Allison hums her realization as Stiles crosses her hair into another braid, “Oh, okay. You’re talking about bachelor Derek Hale?”_

_“You know him?”_

_Allison shrugs softly, careful to not mess up any of Stiles’ hard work, “Somewhat. I’ve heard Peter talk about him a couple of times, and I’ve been in his office when he’s called before. I know that he recently moved her from New York after a huge break-up of his.”_

_“Huh, so I’m not the only person that can’t stand him…”_

_From the giggle he hears and the smirk he sees reflected towards him from the small mirror at the dresser in the lobby, he knows Allison has something to say._

_“Oh really?”_

_Stiles groans, and he begins to braid somewhat faster, “Please don’t delve into your analytical rants. I’m not a John Watson to your Sherlock Holmes.”_

_“Reading Doyle between shifts again, are we?” Allison laughs, only to sigh and close her eyes as Stiles finishes another set of twists, “Either way, I know how you are Stiles. You always like to degrade the ones you like.”_

_The male omega pouts childishly, “ **I do not**.” _

_“ **You do too** ,” Allison even makes a point by sticking her tongue out briefly, “I think you like to take them down a few pegs because you don’t want to fall for them. You think, ‘maybe if I accentuate their flaws, I won’t swoon over them so much!’”_

_“I **will** leave your hair like this…”_

_Allison snorts, “No you won’t. You’re not that cruel. Still, the point remains. You want to play it safe by playing dirty. There’s nothing wrong with that, Stiles. One day though, there’s going to be an alpha that won’t have any of it and won’t care what you have to say. My bet it’s this one.”_

_Stiles furrows his brow, “Oh yeah, and how do you know?”_

_“Uh, hello? I told you I overheard him on the phone with Peter before. If there’s one thing I know about Derek, it’s that he can give you a hell of a run for your money on being stubborn.”_

_“Good thing I’m poor then.”_

_“Cue the sarcasm,” Allison jokes, and the conversation dies finally._

_Stiles tries to go back to braiding even though he can see those same eyes watching him from the bar._

_It’s the second time he catches Derek looking at him like that, but the first for him to start thinking about it differently.  
_

 

**-xXx-**

Stiles catches Derek watching him yet again.

It’s beyond counting now, but still, each time the omega finds the gaze of the bartender on him as he works, he still gets a shiver like it’s the first time. He makes sure to give Derek an eyeful — the alpha entranced by how the omega dances about the breeding house’s patrons with ease; how Stiles manages to lure in any alpha he chooses with a small smile and flourish of his hips covered in a black garter belt.

Stiles knows that Derek’s favorite part of him is his legs and neck, so he makes sure to let a few alphas pull down his stockings after unclipping them, exposing his pale, soft skin to their eyes. It makes Derek jealous, but he can’t do anything, and they both know it.

Stiles just likes to have his fun, is all. Either way, he considers himself Derek’s omega solely, despite his field of employment. Derek knows that too, from how Stiles will give himself up entirely to him behind closed doors after hours.

Derek knows, but it still doesn’t stop him from getting a tad bit jealous.

So that’s why later that night, Derek is a little rougher. Stiles gets turned on with the alpha’s teeth nipping at his neck, and with his lips mouthing heated words about how next time, he won’t restrain himself. His hips are grinding against Stiles’, rubbing his sensitive flesh in a way that makes him tremble and moan sweetly all throughout their time together. Derek is adamant on making Stiles feel like he’s about explode, but not all by touch. After all, his mouth is spewing out such wonderfully lewd things, and Stiles can’t help but be a devout listener to his preaching.

The fourth time Derek Hale makes Stiles Stilinski come, it’s because the alpha tells him that next time, he’ll finally fuck Stiles right.

 

**-xXx-**

  
_The first night that Derek Hale works, Stiles is on his fourth alpha when Derek finally approaches him._

_He growls, making the drunken first-timer scurry away out of nerves more than anything. Stiles glares at Derek for it though, because he just cost the omega about fifty dollars in profit. Except, before he can thoroughly chew the alpha out and then find a new customer for the next hour, Stiles finds himself getting man-handled back into a nearby space that offers them some privacy._

_“What in the hell do you think you’re—“_

_Derek goes straight into sniffing Stiles’ neck, his mouth occasionally nipping or rubbing against Stiles’ pulse point. The omega is so caught off guard that he doesn’t quite know what to do._

_“Uh,” he shakes out, and his hands slip up to push at Derek’s chest weakly through his flustered confusion, “Der—“_

_“ **Quiet** ,” the alpha hisses lowly, “You’ll get us caught.”_

_Stiles snorts, only to shove Derek hard enough to put a few centimeters of space between them — a lurid gaze snapping up to his in frustration at the action, “More like you’ll get yourself caught. You know the regulations and rules here. A relationship of any kind, be it sexual or emotional, isn’t allowed. There isn’t anything between us. There shouldn’t be.”_

_Derek tilts his head though, his eyes widening in curiosity, “But there **is** something, isn’t there?”_

_“W-What?” Stiles stutters out, his cheeks reddening harshly by the second most likely, “Now you’re just turning tables mister—“_

_“You said there **shouldn’t**_ be anything between us. Shouldn’t implies that something is there though it ought not to be. So what is **it** exactly, Stiles? What shouldn’t be between us but is?”

_Derek had quickly closed in the miniscule space between them while he was talking — his words hot against Stiles’ skin as his heartbeat accelerated roughly. The alpha is looking at him knowingly now, like the answer is so obvious — even to him — and he’s just waiting for Stiles to play catch up._

_“I don’t—“ Stiles talks a deep breath, one that’s saturated with Derek’s sharp scent, making his pulse race even further as his body begins to melt submissively against the wall, “D-Derek…”_

_The alpha is purring now, his chest vibrating with the noise as he rubs up against Stiles again._

_“You feel it now, don’t you?”_

_Stiles’ hands move sluggishly on their own accord, and they grab ahold of Derek loosely, “Feel w-what?”_

_“The pull,” he states easily, still purring as he continues scenting Stiles now that the omega seems to be out of complaints, “The one you felt when you scented me. The one you’re still feeling now, even.”_

_Stiles blinks haggardly, almost as though he’s drunk currently and high-headed, leaving his response sounding off like it’s just a key away from the one he should’ve played, “Y-Yeah…”_

_“We’re mates, Stiles,” Derek begins, his wide hands now roaming Stiles’ body curiously as he speaks, and Stiles feels himself get hot under his lace and leather as Derek touches him like he’s committing every pane of flesh to accurate memory, “Do you know what that means?”_

_“Little,” Stiles moans softly, a wanton undertone that’s just barely there pulses out across the syllables, and he has to set his forehead on Derek’s shoulder as he feels himself slipping._

_“It means that you and I are meant to be together, Stiles,” Derek begins, and his hand slides its way over to Stiles’ flat stomach, “It means that you and I are meant to have pups together.”_

_Stiles shivers softly, the heat from Derek’s palm scorching against his abdomen, “W-We are?”_

_“Do they not tell you guys about mates here?”_

_“We’re more progressive in Cali, I guess,” Stiles murmurs, “Over here it’s an omega’s choice that’s law, not nature’s.”_

_Derek hums, “While I’d agree fully, mates is a thing that isn’t used for forced bonding. It’s a natural attraction— a natural pairing— between an omega and an alpha. I’m not saying that I’m going to disrespect your decision in the end, but you have to admit, there **is** something between us…”_

_The omega swallows softly, “J-Just give me some time… I’ll— I’ll try and figure things out…”_

_Derek purrs one last time, though this one is a little more somber than before, and he rubs against Stiles once as if to sate an itch he knows he can’t quite scratch, “Tell me when you know.”_

_And then he’s gone, making Stiles feel abandoned there against the wall of the breeding house — his chest rising and falling in anxiousness when he realizes that he wants to agree to everything Derek wants._

_It’s the first time ever that Stiles actually feels conflicted about turning an alpha down._

 

**-xXx-**

The fifth time Stiles comes, it’s on Derek’s swollen knot.

He’s moaning heavily, breath puffing in and out roughly past his chapped lips as Derek thrusts into him. Each swift movement has Stiles’ nerves alight with pleasurable fire, and he’s keening and whimpering Derek’s name like it’s a balm to the very burn he’s making.

Derek, though, he’s nothing but wild above Stiles — his teeth elongated into fangs and his eyes flashing an electric red. His nails pierce the bed beside Stiles, because he couldn’t control himself enough to make sure he wasn’t scratching Stiles up while they fucked. Stiles wouldn’t care though — doesn’t think he’d feel it through this — and wails at Derek to mark him up in any way he can.

It’s the first knot he takes without protection, and it’s the first one that he actually _wants_ inside of him.

“Der— Der— _Der—_ ” Stiles wantonly mewls, his hands grappling onto Derek like he’s a lifeline, “ _Alpha—_ ”

Derek growls above, his cock working in and out of Stiles easily as his hip swivel harshly. Each piston forward has the headboard rocking into the wall, causing dust from broken plaster to fill the air like a disliked cousin to snow. The sheets are in tatters now, and a strand soaks up a various body fluid every now and then as Derek carnally takes Stiles as his omega.

It’s only when Derek’s knot is fully swollen and seated inside of Stiles does the omega finally climax, but it’s also to the teeth sinking into the previously unmarred flesh of his neck.

They hadn’t talked about mating just yet, but Stiles can’t find any air to complain with when he realizes that he doesn’t care for that small detail. Normally, he _would_ chastise Derek for being too animalistic or brash, but he’s too content with the surprise outcome to chew his ear off.

It’s another first.

 

**-xXx-**

  
_“I know.”_

_Derek looks up from where he’s cleaning a glass or two from the bar, “What?”_

_“I know what I want know,” Stiles murmurs, his fingers playing over themselves nervously as he avoids Derek’s widened gaze, “It’s y-you…”_

_“You sound like someone forced that out of you—“_

_“It wasn’t!” Stiles barks out, only to blush even harder when Derek softly smirks at him for the outburst, “I— I’m just nervous…”_

_The sound of the entrance counter panel lifting has Stiles jerking his head up, only to meet Derek’s gaze straight on. His poor heart is pounding rapidly, like a rabbit’s when it knows that the wolf is just around the corner about to take a bite. Derek’s smirk is still soft when he looks at Stiles, though, so maybe there won’t be any teeth. . . **yet**._

_“There’s no need to be nervous,” a finger caresses Stiles’ cheek, and he finds himself leaning into it, “I’m you’re mate, after all.”_

_“I know,” Stiles repeats._

_Derek laughs, and he pulls Stiles in a little bit, “Well, you must also know that Peter won’t be all too happy with this development. After all, you are one of his biggest ‘attractions here’.”_

_“I can’t help what I was born with. So I have a vag—“_

_Derek shushes Stiles, “Hey now, don’t go preaching it to the world.”_

_Stiles rolls his eyes, “They already know about it, Der.”_

_The nickname has the alpha preening, “Yes, but they also don’t know about us… Which means we’ll have to sneak around when nobody’s looking. Think you’re up to some reconnaissance, little omega?”_

_A grin stretches Stiles’ lips, “You must not know me well, **alpha**.”_

_“I guess I’ll have to find out more about you, then. Tonight, room eighteen. We’ll get to know each other much better.”_

_It’s the first time he smiles at Derek, but he knows it won’t be the last._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me here at:
> 
> http://sunshinexlollipops.tumblr.com/promptask
> 
> Check my fan-art out here at:
> 
> https://instagram.com/sherman_thornberry/


End file.
